Pieces of My Soul
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: From Multiple POV's. not HBP compliant. Voldemort has a new inner circle member, and he's the most promising Death Eater. but the most mysterious. Who is he? Where does Harry keep going off to? and why is he hanging around Pansy?
1. Pieces of My Soul Prologue

**Pieces of My Soul**

**Prologue**

No one questions me. This is highly irritating. Like all mortals, I am not infallible, so my plans are never perfect. Some backfire completely, some provide unforeseen opportunities. Despite this, not one of them questions me or my new plans.

Fear.

That's why. They don't want to be put under Cruciatus for speaking out against my plans. Last time someone did, I was young, fool-hardy, and never believing my plans were not perfect. I blamed 'Spies' for why my plans don't work. And crucio'd everyone who could have been responsible for flaws in the plans.

But now, I am older, wiser, but not clever enough, to predict reliably enough how children whom I do not know will react in these, situations I put them in.

Already I have learned the lesson of patience. I had cast it aside, and the result of that decision was the casting aside of my physical being, left to wander the world as a spirit, being without form, only able to inhabit the willing intelligent creatures and humans for long periods of time, relying on servants and followers to protect me, unable to protect myself.

In my youth I made the mistake of trusting pieces of my soul to valuable objects I greatly desired, and sending them off to places I had been to in my childhood and near-adulthood. These mistakes have came to metaphorically bite me in the derrière.

I stand in the meeting room of a temporary headquarters. We always move around, it helps evade the highly skilled Aurors. In front of me my inner circle are stood milling, discussing things. This is the only time I allow them to talk, just before scheduled meetings. It allows me to hear parts of conversation to prepare myself for the meetings. Wormtail is skulking in the corner, as he always does, but talking rather animatedly with one of the new Inner Circle members, Daniel Radcliffe, I believe. He has been useful for staged fights in muggle towns. He looks so much like Harry Potter, we have used it once or twice to stage fights, and demoralise Britain as their saviour 'looses' again to me, retreating injured.

It is time for the meeting so I do what I always do to start it. I tap along the link to their dark marks, and warm them up so they know to be quiet.

"Greetings, My friends. Soon, we shall embark on my plan to finally kill that old fool Dumbledore, and his spy, Snape. But first, your reports on each of your progress."

I give them a chance to speak, give reasons why theyre behind schedule, the usual drivel that they speak. When one is more behind schedule then I like, I crucio him once, before giving him the most disgusting task I have to give: cleaning the headquarters before we leave. I do not have a house elf for this very reason.

The last person is this Radcliffe fellow's report. He is one of the most promising death eaters here, and has not even been behind schedule once since coming into my service.

"My Lord. I do not bring good news." He tells me. He does not shake in fear however. He has yet to have faltered to earn the Crucio.

"Yes, Radcliffe? What is it?"

"I have been unable to find a Potions Master who is as capable as Snape was., but is far more trustworthy."

"How many Masters have you investigated, Radcliffe?"

Okay, there's a pause. He never pauses before giving some bad news. Now I'm interested with his report. "None, My Lord."

Okay, I'm pissed off. "Why, Radcliffe?" I make sure to tinge my voice with anger, but still keep my voice deceptively calm.

"I have been embarking on my own project, My Lord. One I hope you will like very much."

"Tell me, and if I find merit, I shall overlook the use of the Cruciatus, on this occasion."

He tells me the plan. I am impressed. It is very like my own, but far better. Radcliffe may be young but he seems to know his strategy.

-

Anger. That's all I feel right now. Radcliffe's plan backfired bigstyle. The Potter boy was supposed to be at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore in Little Whinging, specifically, Privet Drive.

Instead, Potter was there, and Dumbledore had somehow gotten Radcliffe away from his post a few streets from him, Allowing Potter to Put me into a stalemate by locking our wands again. He is more confident that he will win this time, it seems. I see him distractedly pick up a rope. Surely, he does not expect to win with a rope? Yes…

I can't blame him when I realise what the rope is attached to. He yanks on the rope allowing a great metal, block, to fall from the sky, clearly it had been hidden by either an Invisibility ward or maybe even a Fidelius Charm, and upon leaving the warded area, becoming visible to me…

I sidestep, but it changes its fall to continue on directly above me. Clever. I apparate away, thinking whatever charm had been used would be broken then… only to narrowly avoid the last part of the fall of the block. It had appeared above me where I was now… How Potter managed this I will never know.

My Followers are suspicious but fear to tell me about what. I know why, They suspect a spy in the Inner Circle. It does not cross my mind who the spy may be.

-

As I walk to my sleeping chambers, I feel the effect of a spell hit me, and I feel like something I had been missing was given back. I use spells to check what it was after trying to find the source of this spell, but to no avail.

Several times this week, it had happened. This was the 6th time.

-

Finaly, a plan that worked.

Potter is stood before me, on his knees writhing in pain from my Crucio. He has managed to make it through an hour of this, And I begin to wonder how he managed to get such a threshold for pain, most of my followers, whom have suffered many injuries in their life, can not stand 5 seconds under my Crucio, never mind an hour.

I lift the curse.

"Harry, Join me. You will never feel pain again, I promise you, but only if you join me."

Harry grins, a familiar grin at that. And in a voice I find disturbingly familiar. "Too late to make such a promise Voldie." He grabs his left sleeve and pulls it up, revealing a dark mark. "Remember that prophecy from a few years ago? You tried to get it but it broke during the fight between me and your death munchers."

I nod, "No one except the fool Dumbledore know it."

"Wrong. He told me that night. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal" He mockingly said, pointing to both his dark mark and the scar. "But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and The Dark Lord must die at the hand of the chosen one, for neither can live while the other survives."

I look at him. My low-level Legilimency through both our link and through normal means show he isn't lying. He pulls out a wand, and casts a curse I am very familiar with. It is the same curse, or rather, healing spell, I use to remove enough Dark Arts Addiction to make my followers effective. Bellatrix had it cast on her twice to make her more effective in a fight.

I feel the effects of the spell, but it is far more pronounced then how my followers had described it. A moment later, I look at my hands. They're… Human, again. He touch my face, and my nose is back. I conjure a mirror and my face is how it was when I was but 17 and fresh out of Hogwarts.

I see Lucius Malfoy recognise me as a face he saw once. I see he realised what I am too. "You're Tom Riddle, Half-Blood?!"

I nod. I'm.. Not angry, oddly enough. I know I should be but. I also feel something I had never before felt. But I can name it very well. Shame.

"I also heard another Prophecy, one given directly to me. The second prophecy told to me by who most believe to be a fake." Harry says, as his form morphs into the familiar face of Daniel Radcliffe. Metamorph, so that's how he successfully infiltrated my inner circle. "It explained how you can die but still be alive. He who denies Heritage and commits crimes against Nature, shall be made whole again. Given a Second Chance, he shall either Embrace his Blood or Embrace Death. You Deny your Muggle Heritage. Embrace it or die, Tom."

I'm ashamed, I want to die. I am still however, angry. But for the same reason I felt angry all those years after starting at Hogwarts, when I learned about my Muggle father. No matter what, I can't accept that part of me. I say so and Harry nods. Suddenly someone pulls a wand and before I can react, Theres a flash of green light, and then black.


	2. The New Recruit

**Pieces of My Soul**

**Chapter 1**

Voldemort called for them. They came, quickly, as usual. His Inner Circle gathered in the traditional circle around Voldemort. About 15 of them.

"Greetings, my friends. It has been many months since we have gathered together. And many years since we _all_ gathered here. I can't help but feel sorrow for those who should be here as well, those that we have lost. Evan, Jasper, Travers and Wilkes. Faithful to the end." Voldemort eyed several of the Inner Circle as he said the last. They shivered as expected. "There are others missing, Macnair, Rodolphus, Malfoy, Nott. Those who were at Azkaban during Bella's ministry raid in October. Now." Voldemort took a deep breath, and looked around.

"You have all been away, doing as I bid you, Augustus, you have been off recruiting as well, I hear?" Voldemort turned to Rookwood, who nodded, barely holding his own shivers in.

"I have recruited 5 more to our cause, Milord. Three are most promising."

"Can you attest to their loyalty?"

"2 are uncertain. They fear Azkaban."

Voldemort is amused, but doesn't show it, instead he turns back to everyone and says mockingly, "Then they do not think to claim Imperius?"

Certain members shiver more violently at that. "Rabastan. You have been using the Imperius on ministry workers, getting information. What have you learned so far?"

Rabastan stepped forward and bowed. He was one of a few who did that, since most wore their masks. "The new Minister, Scrimgo-something," everyone, including Voldemort, chuckled a little at that jibe, "has been difficult to trick, but I have managed to learn his plans for the Aurors. I do not have the plans with me right now, I was not expecting the call so soon, but I can have the plans brought to you soon, my lord. They deal with many things, from how their squad operates and tactics, to who is on what detail."

Voldemort bows slightly, a silent dismissal. Rabastan retakes his place in the circle.

"Severus, Please, Step forward." Voldemort says to no one in particular. Severus Snape steps forward, and bows respectfully. "You are the only one who has not been given a task, Severus. Your place at Hogwarts after all is not useful for such things. However, I believe you still have to report something to us?"

Severus nodded, took his mask off and said clearly, "Dumbledore is getting suspicious. But not of me, but rather of my professionalism." Voldemort chuckles, but nods for him to continue. "He has taken it upon himself to teach Potter about you my lord. After what happened in the ministry and June, He believes it does not matter that the potter brat cannot learn simple Occlumency."

Voldemort nods, and dismisses Severus back to the circle. "Now we shall hear from one of the recent additions to our circle. Draco, what have you to say about Potter?"

Severus gasps slightly at this, which Voldemort expected. No one knew Draco had joined. Draco hesitantly steps forward and takes his mask off. "He continues to mourn the mangy mutt. No one sees him out of lessons, not even his friends, so my contact in Gryffindor house says. Hardly leaves his dormitory except for class, meals and what I now suspect to be his lessons with Dumbledore."

"Thank you Draco. Tell me, from what you have seen of him in your Defence lessons, how would you rate his skills?"

Draco froze, and looked to Snape. Snape interrupted, "Potter is useless at Defence. Can't learn to shut his mouth to cast spells-"he doesn't finish, as he's knelt down, shaking and almost screaming from the Cruciatus.

"Severus, you disappoint me. I thought I taught you to speak only when spoken too." He released the spell, impressed that Snape didn't scream in the 20 seconds he had been held under the spell. "Draco, please, speak."

Draco nodded, and said, "It is when Snape is not near or paying attention to him that he can, My Lord. It seems _Professor_ Snape has the effect that students other then myself simply can't do things around him."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, or he would have with his expression, if he had eyebrows. "Please explain to us, Draco."

"There is a boy in my year, Neville Longbottom."

"I know of him." Voldemort said, wondering where this was going.

"He used to be useless at potions. His potions exploded, a lot. Until Snape became Defence professor. Now, Neville is the only one who can get potions completely correct second attempt. No one else except a certain know-it-all can do that. And in defence, until Snape took that job, Neville was, average. And Harry was the top of the class. Now, Well Neville is better due to his own wand, but cracks under Snape's gaze."

"I see. And what of, Harry?" Voldemort didn't miss Draco's slip, referring to Harry, as Harry.

"Potter Isn't the quickest of us to learn now. But when Snape goes away, or I see him staying behind a few minutes to get practise alone, you wouldn't know it's the same person. Potter is by far the best in our year." Draco looked down, waiting for the crucio.

"Thank you Draco, for that, enlightening talk. You may return to your place in the circle." Draco stepped back, and Voldemort turned to the rest, hoping to be done soon.

Augustus sat in his small house in Manchester. The meeting had overrun, so he had missed a meeting, but no matter. He waited for his 5 trainees.

The Death Eaters structure is simple. Each Inner Circle member is responsible for those he or she recruits, he trains them, and he commands them on missions. They are to never go on operation without him, and as such, they are taught to operate individually for small 2-person operations, and taught to operate at the multiple squad level.

He had recruited these 5 since they all showed promise to be good individual and small-team operatives, but none of them could work with multiple teams, where chain of command was, blurry, at best. At 7pm on the dot, there were 5 pops of apparition, and a knock of the back door. Knowing only those and Voldemort could get through the wards, he opens the back door, but still with his wand out, to find the 5 trainee's, black hoods covering their faces.

"Get in." he orders, and they all enter, each on the lookout. _Good, Security conscious._ He thought.

They all carefully sat down in the living room. The one who had taken the leader role from the start spoke. "You called for us, Master?"

The term Master was coined quickly, since they couldn't call him lord, nor did they feel comfortable calling him 'sir' or by his name.

"I did. I have a plan for you. I shall be going with you but observational only. I'll give you the basic orders, and it's up to you to plan accordingly." Augustus pulled out a file from inside his robes, and handed it to the leader of the group. The leader read through, and nodded, looked up and waited for more. "Try and get away from Hogwarts when you can, all of you, but do not risk yourselves. Do not take unnecessary chances. We are uncertain of Snape's loyalties as it is, and if he finds out you lot, you'll be in a world of trouble, and not from fear of Azkaban either."

They all nodded. "Yes master." They intoned as one.

"Now, be off with you. That folder is charmed to be readable only by you 5 and myself. Once you have planned, burn it. And don't discuss it in the open. You know what to do. Now get off to it."

As one, the 5 dis-apparated with small pops. Augustus sat back, smiling for the first time that day.

**A/N**

This takes place after Order of the Phoenix. Snape is Defence teacher, but much of the HBP storyline is ignored, Chapter 1 takes place near the end of this story, all intervening chapters take place before chapter 1. It doesn't end how you think it ends. Each Chapter will be 2½-3 pages long in word. Please pm me for any spelling mistakes and they shall be corrected.


	3. Missions Fissions and Lessons Oh My

**Pieces of My Soul**

**Chapter 2**

A quiet night in Hogsmeade is interrupted, ever so slightly, by 5 very quiet pops of apparition. The 5 wizards head toward the shrieking shack. Only one of them was not shaking in their boots about their destination.

"Stop shivering, I already told you it's not haunted." The leader says in exasperation

"I know but, it moves..." came the voice of one Gregory Goyle.

"So do the stairs in Hogwarts, and Hogwarts is haunted itself!" A female voice says.

"Pansy, stop winding him up. We all _know_ Hogwarts is haunted, but we know those ghosts. All he has is stories about just how haunted the shack is." The leader said again.

"I know Dan, but it is kind of hard to not make a joke about it, considering Hogwarts. And Another thing, how did you know about this secret passageway?" she asks, as they all walk up to the broken down house.

Dan, the leader, who isn't fearful of this building, pulls out 5 brooms, School brooms obviously, from underneath something, and passes one to the other 4. "Followed the Weasley twins before they left, during their 7th year."

Pansy asked another question. "Who are you, really? I mean, I've never seen you before in Slytherin, but your entirely too, Slytherin, to not be one…"

Dan grinned at her, and pulled his hood off. In the process his forehead was revealed, but when she took in the features, and lack of on the forehead, she frowned. "You look like Harry Potter, but, you don't have the scar…"

His grin grew. "Seems the Polyjuice potion doesn't do curse scars. Yes, I use Polyjuice potion to look like him, helpful for avoiding certain reasons for why I'm out of bed."

"Slytherin. And you could only be a 7th year…"

"who said I'm a 7th year?" he asked, then looked around and saw that the other 3 had already gotten onto their brooms and went into the shrieking shack via a large broken window on the top floor. He looked back at Pansy. "So, alone again, methinks they're wanting us to get together. Happens a lot."

Pansy pulled her own hood off, showing her blush for a split second, before she flew into Dan's arms, kissing him passionately.

During a break, Dan said, "Draco's gonna kill me."

Pansy smirked. "sure. Right, whatever. I've seen you when rookie trains us. Your good. Very good. Only way Drake gets one past you is if either you let him or I'm distracting you."

Dan smiled. "oh, but what a way to go."

Pansy smiled, but said, "Don't you dare."

"Ok. Now, shall we go in, it's kind of cold."

Pansy frowned. "It gets colder in the common room you know."

"I know, but who said I'm in Slytherin house?"

"Well, you do seem to get in to meet me without needing me to tell you the password…"

Dan grinned. "you got me. So, in?"

"um…"

"Curfew, c'mon, besides, I'm hungry and I'm sure the house elves will be ok if I ask them for a few sandwiches."

Pansy nodded, and both of them took the brooms up to the top floor of the Shrieking Shack.

---ooo000ooo---

Harry entered the common room, yawning widely as he went upto his dorm. He barely remembered to say 'night' to Neville and Ron before he was snoring.

Hermione entered in behind him, and looked to Ron. "Asleep before he's fully on the bed again. Come on Ron, lets get him into bed, he'll get a cramp like that.

Ron looked at her. "You know, I don't exactly like touching other guys…"

Hermione scowled. "help me or your not getting into my dorm tonight."

Ron moved so quickly that Hermione barely registered it before Harry was snoring away in his bed, his clothes in neat piles next to it. Hermione looked amused at this, and said, "Switching spell."

Ron blushed. "I did say I wouldn't touch a guy. A quick _wingardium leviosa_ and _Clovis removus_ does wonders for that."

Hermione frowned. "'Clovis Removus'? there is no such spell."

Ron smiled. "Neville, what did you do on me the other night, when I get bladdered, as Harry likes to say?"

Neville replied, "Clovis Removus." He blushed and said, "I just thought of making "Remove clothing" sound like Latin, and hope the spell would work. Ron was irate about it until he noted that he still had his boxers on after it.

Hermione nodded, "You invented a spell? Nice work Neville. Now come on Ron, you earned a little extra for that handy work."

As the two left, Hermione swore she could hear Neville say, "But I invented it! And what do I get? 'Oh, nice work!' not fair, wish I had a girlfriend."

As she went to the girls dorms, levitating Ron behind her to avoid the anti-male traps, she saw in her peripheral vision Neville leaving the common room, grumbling.

---ooo000ooo---

Neville watched as Ron and Hermione left the dorms. He let himself, wanting a drink, and so left for the Kitchens.

As he neared, he heard something sounding like a pair of students getting all lovey dovey.

Then he heard a voice he would recognise anywhere. Which just confused him.

"Oh Pansy…"

_Okay… Avoid at all costs. VIRGIN EARS!!!_ He shouted to himself, and mentally sang a very loud song to himself, as he passed where he suspected pansy and her lover were. _Damn. Looks like someone's using Polyjuice to bag the Slytherin centre-fold._ He thought to himself grimly, and continued on towards the kitchens.

---ooo000ooo---

When Neville returned to the common room, he picked a chair and began staring into the fireplace, when he heard the common room portrait entrance open, and heard someone moving. He turned to look and saw Harry take a invisibility cloak off, and walk upto the dorm. Minutes later, he saw a Pink-haired woman walk down the steps from the boys dorm and use the same cloak to leave. Neville was not seen himself.

_Okay, Scratch that thought from before… Harry is using Tonks to cover for him, so he can bag the Slytherin centrefold himself… what the hell is going on?_

Neville ran up to chat to Harry himself.

---ooo000ooo---

Harry plopped himself on his bed and was about to fall asleep when Neville came in.

_Oh great, just when I thought I was free now…_

"Harry, I know your awake. What's going on? Why was Tonks up here before?"

Harry got up, and frowned. "What makes you think Tonks was up here?"

"I saw you about half an hour ago, walk into the dorm and fall asleep so quickly we all wondered what was going on in your lessons with Dumbledore. Then a few minutes ago I see you enter the common room, but not from the dorms, and go up yourself. And then I see Tonks come from the dorms. I know about her ability. Why the heck is she pretending to be you?"

Harry closed his eyes and said, "Neville, please accept that I can't tell you. Its between myself, Tonks and –"

"Pansy Parkinson perhaps?" Neville asked, smirking abit.

Harry's look of shock at the 'guess' made Neville think, 'Maybe not.'

"How did you…?"

"Heard you when I went to the kitchens. Recognised your voice. Since I doubt Tonks would take your form, snog the life out of her and return here to tell you before leaving, It must have been you or someone who took Polyjuice. Tell me, other then because she looks great, why are you trying the bag the Slytherin centrefold? Malfoy's going to kill you."

Harry looked around, thinking for a moment before replying. "Well… I can't answer that. But you know I don't go for looks alone Neville. As far as Draco's concerned, I can handle him." Neville nodded then went to his bed. And shot up when Harry asked, "So, who were _you_ going off to snog?"

"Harry!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." After a few moments, when Neville was about to fall asleep, he heard, "So, where's Ron, Dean and Seamus?"

---

**A/N**

Correction to Last Chapters' Authors notes: its prologue (now), not Chapter 1 which takes place near the end. Just changed that 25th oct.

If anyone has suggestions for who the other 2 Hogwarts-Death Eaters are, tell me. And yes, this will be Harry/Pansy. Snape is evil, but not "I hate mudbloods" evil, just "I hate potter" evil. Chapter 5 _4_ or so will deal with that, dunno, not wrote chapter 3 yet. Again, Spelling mistakes/Grammar? Pm me with a paragraph (or section) quote with suggested correction if possible. Thank you.

If anyone's wondering, why aren't I working on my other existing stories? This one is entirely my own idea, I guess. Theres probably a story out there that uses a similar idea of harry infiltrating the death eaters in this manner, but meh, I haven't read any so allow me the pleasure of believing this to be an original idea.

For those who read If/When I start another but called "Pieces of Me", they're not related. Asof 25th October 05, I'm just planning out Pieces of Me, which is set across the 80's, mostly my own idea's. Based upon characters from a defunct Harry Potter RPG. The names and backgrounds of those characters unless otherwise stated will be taken from the rpg. Working on Birthcharts and so on so I can make sure a baby that isnt around in like chapter whatever isnt in it except if the mother is pregnant at that point. Lots of OC's!... anyway back to this story. (Yes, I know I am doing way toomany stories and a few updates then no updates for a while, but the story-writing muse mood doesn't come often, and when it does, for several stories.)


	4. Thrice Mice Roll the Dice

**Pieces of My Soul**

**Chapter 3**

Harry looked around an empty classroom, using some kind of detection spell, before locking the door and concentrating for a second. Moments later, his head was free of a scar, and his hair grew slightly longer and noticeably more manageable without looking well, manageable at all. This done, he unlocked the classroom and proceeded down to the Slytherin Common room. At the entrance, he gave a few words in Parseltongue, gaining entrance by default due to this gift.

The common room was different this year from how it used to be, when he and ron polyjuiced' their way in. Rumor was Draco didn't like how it stayed the same so he had Vincent, Gregory and Pansy take charge of the first through 4th year Slytherin students to redecorate it.

He sat himself down in a chair and waited. The first to notice his presence was infact 3 people, two of which people always thought to be bodyguards for the 3rd.

Draco sat himself across from Harry, looked for the scar before saying, "You really must tell me who you are Daniel." Harry, AKA Daniel Radcliffe in this form, just gave a slight curt nod to the blonde.

Turning to Gregory, he said. "Greg, I trust you have been concentrating on that spell I told you about?"

Draco was nonplussed, and so was Vincent. Gregory however, quite out of character, said, "Yes, most ingenius Dan. I had to look up a 7th year Arithmancy Book to understand half the equations. However did you come up with that?"

Dan just shrugged, smiled, and looked to Draco. "Where's Pansy and the other 2?"

Draco bristled at the mention of pansy, which Dan noticed, but just merely said, "They'll be here inabit, I heard Pansy had a detention with Professor McGonagall for getting caught out of bed last night." Draco obviously knew what that meant.

Dan nodded, and waited, in the mean time making conversation with the blond and his other friend, Vincent. "Vincent, how goes your own training?"

"Well. My tutor heard about me here, and assumed me to be well, a crap duellist."

Dan smiled. "Greg surprised Rookie too."

Draco frowned, and asked, "Rookie?"

"my tutor. Shorten his last name and you get Rook, but I hate chess so… Rookie."

Draco nodded in understanding. "So you and Greg are 2 of the…"

"2 of those 5 yes. Pansy too."

Draco frowned for a moment, then asked, "So, who was the unsure ones?"

Dan smiled and said, "I'll leave you to guess. I heard about the promotion of yours."

Greg frowned for a split second, but didn't say anything, as the Common Room entrance opened to reveal Pansy and 2 hooded people following.

Pansy went to sit next to Dan, and looked to Draco, who was obviously a fair bit angry at this.

"What's wrong Drake?" Pansy asked, obviously knowing exactly what. Dan got a feeling of unease from this.

"I know what you were doing last night _Pans._"

Dan looked at Draco, then said, offhandedly, "You know, The subject of this conversation has completely passed most of us here. Care to enlighten us?"

Draco frowned, and carefully said, "I saw you and Pansy come out of that broom closet last night."

Dan smiled alittle, "I saw you and Daphne last week, so don't tell me you and her are just friends." At this, he clasped hands with Pansy, who snuggled into Dan's side.

Draco shrugged it off, then smiled, shocking both Dan and Pansy. "So my little act worked then."

"Huh?" Dan and Pansy eloquently said.

"Pansy, would we have ever worked out?" Draco asked offhandedly.

"No… I don't think so."

"and what would give you that impression?" Draco asked sarcastically. At Dan's questioning look, he said, "Granger and Weasley's arguments are nothing compared to ours. Where they're loud, we were well, not loud but more.."

"Spiteful? Dangerous? Insulting?" Pansy said, and Draco nodded.

"If it matters, you both have my blessing."

Dan thanked Draco with a brotherly hug before saying, "well, we must be off. Can't be discussing the future where interefering folk can hear."

Draco nodded, and went into the dorm with Vincent, leaving Dan, Pansy, Gregory and the other 2 alone.

"Shall we, My lady?" Dan said, holding a hand out to the entrance guarded to by the as yet unnamed 2. Gregory just snorted in a chuckle.

---ooo000ooo---

_3 Months Ago_

_Sat in the middle of an empty room, Harry was looking at the only other person present. He had come from his first meeting/lesson with Headmaster Dumbledore when he ran into a Slytherin girl whom all the boys in his dorm called the "Slytherin Centre-fold." She had tried to do something which confused him, since Slytherins were meant to hate him. As he thought on things, he remembered what he had learned that summer at Grimmauld, remembered what the meeting with the headmaster was about and the subsequent lesson, and decided on something. Moments later, his features were that of a Scar-less Harry Potter, with slightly manageable and longer hair, and his green eyes altered so as to be slightly different, Differences not even Polyjuice Potion can change, as per his experience with a Hufflepuff that week taught him. He enervated the stunned Pansy Parkinson, who looked up at him with atfirst, fear._

_He gave her a amused look, and said, "Who stunned you?"_

"_You did Potter." She said after gathering her wits and getting into the same sitting position Harry was in._

_Harry just gave her another amused look. "Glad you recognised the one I'm disguised as." He said dryly._

"_Draco?" She asked._

"_No." Came a voice from the door._

"_Okay, What's going on." She asked, as she looked between Draco, stood in the doorway, and who looked almost like Harry, but with alittle more hair and no scar, and 'older' eyes._

---ooo000ooo---

Harry stood infront of the Headmaster, in his office.

"How goes your plan Harry?" The headmaster asked cryptically.

"on track. I should be a mid level by March." Harry replied.

The Headmaster, twinkle no longer present in his eyes, said, "I had wished to do it without you joining. Just be wary of your psyche Harry. The Spells you would be learning-"

"-Already learning, Professor. It is fine, Aside from the slight addiction the diagnosis spell tells me about, I'm fine and keeping that addiction down."

The Headmaster frowns slightly, "How?"

Harry smiles slightly, before asking, "After all that time in Azkaban, along with the amount of Addiction she should be feeling, Bellatrix is still an effective Inner Circle member. The amount of addiction she should be under should be debilitating for her and the sort of missions she goes on. Lets just say, Theres a Dark Healing spell."

The Headmaster nods, accepting, and says, "That rids the body of addiction. I understand. But I shall be asking Tonks and several Order members to be keeping an eye on you Harry."

"I understand Professor. Well, I must be off before anyone suspects a thing. Thank you for the most, enlightening, lesson on Soul Splitting."

---

**A/N**

Okay, not much to comment on here. As usual, pm any spelling mistakes. You, the readers, are my beta;s :P

1,190 or so words without A/N and Pet Peeves bit.

--

**Pet Peeves**

New bit now! Okay, I don't have many pet peeves, but one I do have is this cliché:  
Harry recognises Griphook after years, without prompting. Why can't there be a fic where he does but not in that cliché way, i.e.:

_Harry waited in the lobby for a goblin to escort him to his vault._

"_Mr Potter?" came a voice that was slightly familiar to Harry, but since many goblins sound the same, he wasn't sure if he knew the source or not. Turning to the Goblin, the goblin said, "I'm Griphook, here to escort you to your vault."_

_For a moment, Harry wondered where he heard the name, then as he was getting in, he remembered. "Are you the same griphook that took myself and Hagrid down here in '91?"_

_Griphook nodded, and said, "I didn't think you'd remember me."_

_Harry smiled, "I thought you seemed Familiar._

See. Not Cliché. Also, this familiarity does not have Griphook get promoted, just, if the fic has lots of Gringots scenes with going down to vaults, Griphook could be asked for so Harry could chat to him more or something.


	5. Passages, Jobs and Marks

**Pieces of My Soul**

**Chapter 3**

February, 1997.

5 Figures in black, dressed like the ninja's of muggle movies, move stealthily along the dark street in muggle Manchester.

Approaching the Target, the leader gains entrance into a small shop using a silencing spell to make sure any occupant wouldn't hear the shutters roll up and down.

One of the Figures, obviously female, went behind the shop counter, and began removing money from the tills, while one of the males looked for the safe and the other 2 took watch at the door and one to cover the leader, as he made his way upstairs.

--

This was Harry's first mission leading his team. It was a 'black' mission, meaning they couldn't leave any trace of their activities other then the absence of what they were there to take. Wearing special boots for the occasion, designed to completely eliminate foot-noise, he stepped across the hallway, feeling but not hearing some loose floorboards. He and one of his men, who from the size of him made him aware that it was Gregory Goyle, approached the bedroom above the shop. Silencing the door, he opened it slowly, making sure to stay outside of the room until the door was completely open. There wasn't a sound coming from inside, which made him nervous.

He nodded once to Gregory, who immediately put an invisibility cloak around himself, and he stepped silently into the room to scout it out. He stepped out, and Harry joined him underneath. Thanks to silencing spells placed on the cloak as well, they could converse, but not above a whisper.

'There's 2 wizards in separate beds. They are both awake, but pretending to be asleep. I managed to avoid their spell traps that alert them to our presence, and so far it seems they just think that muggles are robbing the shop, and aren't bothered. Makes sense, considering the items muggles would take are conjured,'

'I agree. The moment items are taken through the front door, or the back, or the windows, they go through a 'finite' ward, making the items disappear. I read about that, and noticed the presence. Pansy is doing her thing to make the money into real money. Get both your wands pointed at each bed, and hit them with the spell we agreed on, yes?'

'ok.'

Harry got from underneath the cloak, and waited for the sounds of snoring. Not 5 minutes later it came, and Gregory got from underneath his cloak, and put it in his jetblack bag, and the 2 cleared the rooms, before going back downstairs.

Pansy looked at Harry, and gave him a questioning glance, which he gave a momentary thumbs up, before they finished their little job, and left with everything intact.

--

_Daily Prophet_

_Early yesterday morning, a wizard company operating in muggle Manchester reported the theft of £10,000, and said that only wizards could have stolen that money without tripping any of their alarms._

Harry read that bit, then put the Daily Prophet down. Hermione looked at him questioningly. 'What?'

'Anything Interesting?'

'you mean, any DE activity?' Harry pointed out.

'well, anything?'

'Just a suspicious robbery in Manchester. 10 thousand pounds went missing and they suspect wizards did the job.'

She nodded then went back to bugging Ron about his grades.

--

Harry disappeared soon after lunch, and they assumed he was with Dumbledore again. He had been with Dumbledore quite a lot, apparently even leaving the school at some points. They didn't know that Dumbledore had been arranging those to coincide with his few missions every week or so.

Harry made his way to the Slytherin common room using his usual method, hidden passageways that Dumbledore set up for him to use, and him alone, since the entrances to these tunnels had been made to respond to Parseltongue only.

Harry remembered that meeting when he asked Dumbledore about being inconspicuous in his trips to the Slytherin common room…

--

_Early December._

_Harry finally gave in and said, 'Yes please' and Dumbledore opened the bag of lemon drops for him._

_Harry held one, and did the wandless but not focusless magic he had been practising for weeks. The potion inside was removed via switching spell, into a vial in his pocket, and he grinned at Dumbledore who knew what Harry had done, as Harry popped it into his mouth and began sucking on it._

'_So little faith in me, Harry?' Dumbledore asked knowingly, holding back a slight chuckle at the question._

'_Not that. I'm sure Severus is your source.' Seeing Dumbledore's smile at the injoke, he grinned._

'_Now, You requested our meeting Harry, what can I do for you?'_

'_I need a way to get to the Slytherin common room, without the hassle of looking for an empty classroom so I can get rid of my scar and make my hair and eyes slightly different. I know Neville is getting suspicious ever since he uhm…'_

'_ever since he observed your late night changeover with Tonks?'_

'_Yeh, that.'_

'_Very well. I shall begin the process of creating new passageways that you can use. They shall be linked to the corridor nearest the Gryffindor common room, the Slytherin common room, and also connect to the corridor outside the room of requirement and have another entrance near the great hall.'_

'_You can create passageways?'_

'_As headmaster, I can create, repair, or change or close them. Surely, you wondered how we created a passageway under the Whomping willow, which, when it was planted, would surely have destroyed it had that entrance existed before. No, the only passageways I can not change or close are the ones the founders intended to never change, although I could repair them should they ever be damaged.'_

'_So, how did the ones on the Marauders map come to be?'_

_Dumbledore smiled 'I created them at the request of students who needed due to lesson schedules, to have shortcuts between classes.'_

'_and perhaps, these are the same students who created a map of Hogwarts, because no one else except the Weasley twins know about these passageways?'_

'_I see you've been conversing with the map again.'_

--

Harry reached the Slytherin Common Room Exit of his secret passageway, and made sure he looked like Dan. As he got into the Slytherin Common room, he made a show of NOT looking at Draco, who was sat in a compromising position with Daphne.

'Woah, Do that in her dorm Drake!' he shouted, holding his hands over his eyes. 'VIRGIN EYES!!!' He heard the 2 tumble around in surprise, and he laughed, before looking at the 2.

'Merlin, Dan, you trying to scare us half to death?' Draco asked as he quickly button up his pants.

'Hey, you're the one getting a blow job in the middle of the common room, when you knew I was gonna be here, so I'd think that's my line.'

Draco went beetroot red, and he and Daphne went to her dorm room amid several cat call whistles.

Harry didn't need to wait long before the 4 members of his team were present. They went upto the 6th year boys dorm, which was empty, and promptly changed into black garb, just like what they wore when they did their robbery mission. They put Hogwarts robes over, and put their hoods in their travel bags, and left the Slytherin dorm/common rooms.

--

Augustus was proud of his team. There remained one to be marked of the team, the team leader. The rest of the team were present in his home, to act as an honour guard of sorts.

'You all ready? You will be facing the Dark Lord himself. Daniel, you may have been marked with the temporary sign by myself, and the others had theirs made into full dark marks, but the Dark Lord wanted to personally Mark you.'

Harry couldn't help the grin, but thanked merlin he made it look Feral. 'I have worked hard for this. If you think I'm going to back out…'

'I'm just wondering if your ready. It… is a painful process.'

Harry nodded, 'But worth it.'

Augustus nodded, with a faint smile. 'Yes, worth it.' He shook himself then looking more chipper then he had a moment ago, he said, 'well, I can't wait to surprise the Dark Lord with you. Put your hood on.' When Harry had done so, he held out the portkey. 'grab on.'

--

They appeared in the middle of the inner circle, who had been waiting by the looks of things. Voldemort was stood near who was obviously Lucius Malfoy, talking to the man. Upon hearing the rather, crude, landing by one Daniel Radcliffe, he looked and grinned. Only Augustus and the team knew Daniel' looks. They had arrived wearing their hoods.

Augustus shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. 'Team, Form up.'

Within a second, the 5 had gotten into formation, 2 at the back, 2 at the front, leaving a gap for Harry, who was in the middle, to see infront of them.

'Will Mr Radcliffe step forward please?' Voldemort asked.

Harry stepped forward, and stared Voldemort in the eye.

'Ah, someone willing to look me in the eye, Let's see if he is worthy of the strong he exumes, Legilimens!'

Harry just stared at the man, then after a few moments, chuckled.

Voldemort wasn't happy. 'You are a skilled Occlumens.'

Harry shook his head. 'No my lord, but I am a natural shield occlumens.'

Harry saw one of the death eaters behind Voldemort turn to stare at him upon hearing his voice. Voldemort smiled too.

'Mr Potter?'

Harry heard his team chuckle slightly, as well as Augustus. He turned to Augustus, and waited.

Augustus looked at Voldemort. 'Not quite, My lord. I doubt he would turn, so we just settle for second best in regards to that.'

Voldemort frowned. 'A polyjuiced student of Hogwarts is not what I want.'

Augustus chuckled. 'Who said he needs polyjuice?' his grin looked Feral, and he nodded to Harry.

Harry took his hood off, revealing his head to everyone. Voldemort looked closely, and looked for the scar.

'Ah, I see. You look almost like him, enough to fool the common person.'

Harry nodded, and said, 'And sound. I remove the changes where I can so that my real identity is kept secret. Obviously, with the ever present possibility of a spy in the ranks, I decided to use this name incase the spy finds out my cover name. Up until now, my team even believed I use a modified Polyjuice to look like Potter. A few months ago I said asmuch to a team member, which I regret because I did not know how loyal she was at the time, but I know she is quite loyal.'

'You show very good deductive reasoning Mr Radcliffe. A shame you stumble when using a Portkey.'

Harry nodded, and responded, 'I haven't used that many Portkeys in my life. It takes using a few often to get used to them.'

Voldemort stared at Harry, before nodding and began the Marking Ceremony. 'Team, join the Circle' he said the team.

They looked to Harry, and he nodded to them.

'They respond to you? Are they loyal to Me, or You?'

'Both. They have only heard of you before now, and answered to those who are loyal to you. They have known me for months, and naturally, they're Loyal to me, and I'm loyal to Augustus, who's loyal to you My Lord.'

'Very intelligent. You shall be a valuable member Mr Radcliffe.'

Harry smiled, and said, 'I'm honoured to serve, My lord.'

'Bow, and raise your left arm.'

Harry got down on his right knee, bowed his head and held his left arm out.

'My friends, We gather here today to mark a new member of the Inner Circle.'

Harry held his shock in. He expected to only be a mid-level in a few months. He listened intently.

'Those here who object to this new placement, Step forward.' None did. 'Everyone, get into your positions. Those who are not part of the Marking, please step to the back.' After a few moments, Harry knew he was surrounded by 9 Inner Circle members who were all involved in the marking.

Voldemort put his wand to Harry's left arm, the same way he had when he activated the mark on Pettigrew's arm. Harry felt a burning sensation creep into his arm. He vaguely noted the others were chanting something which made him think of loyal to people, to an idea… steadily, over what he thought was an hour, the burning sensation covered his entire left arm, and where the dark mark would be soon, a tingling feeling.

Voldemort Stood, his wand tip still touching Harry's arm, and said clearly, asif saying it in conversation, 'Mors Voldemort Mordre'

Harry watched as a moving Snake tattoo appeared and moved across his arm and took position, then a skull fading into view along with the rest of the Dark mark. It was an angry red, and his arm continued to feel like it was burning.

The others stopped chanting, and just stared at Daniel Radcliffe, who had been the quietest they had seen of any inner circle members' initiation.

As the burning feeling faded, Voldemort commanded, 'Rise, my newest servant.' On automatic Harry did so. 'As final Proof of your loyalty to our cause, our ideal, to us, You will take the life of the one you replace in our Circle.'

Voldemort pointed to Draco. Harry looked at Draco, and pulled his wand.

---

**A/N**

The mission at the start of the chapter is the mission mentioned in 'The new Recruit'. They would have done other missions inbetween, but that one was to test how well they could plan, and they planned it perfectly.

Also, the prologue, while set in Harry's 7th year, states that Harry was new then. Well think of it this way, since the inner circle had no knew members until Draco (according to this so far and from what I remember of the books) and Harry, since the fall, he could have been a inner circle member for 2 years and still be considered new since it is relatively speaking, when you consider the rest.

OO CLIFFIE! Evil, EVIL I tell you.

--

**Pet Peeves**

Not my own:

Why does everyone seem to know instinctively which year every single student is in?

Good point Seadrance. They'll know friends, like Harry would know the Weasley Twins, his Quidditch team mates and possibly the other Quidditch players, but unless he gets told, he wouldn't know the others unless he was there for their sorting. Other people are welcome to submit Pet Peeves, if enough are posted I'll add those in a pet peeve bit in other stories since I


	6. Draco, Wacko and Pop

**Pieces of My Soul**

**Chapter 5**

_As the burning feeling faded, Voldemort commanded, 'Rise, my newest servant.' On automatic Harry did so. 'As final Proof of your loyalty to our cause, our ideal, to us, You will take the life of the one you replace in our Circle.'_

_Voldemort pointed to Draco. Harry looked at Draco, and pulled his wand._

---

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw that Draco was expecting this.

Harry shot a feral smile at Voldemort, before silently casting a spell at Draco. The sickly green effect of the AK took the life of Draco instantly, and his body dropped to the ground.

Then, with his wand still pointed at the body, he added verbally "Finite Incantatem."

The body changed, warping, melting almost. After 20 seconds it stopped changing, revealing a very large piece of meat.

Harry faked a tear, and said, "That was the loyalist Leg of Bull I've ever met."

Voldemort was obviously displeased with this turnout, but not much. After a few silent moments, in which the meat was removed, the inner circle, all of them, re-gathered into a circle, he finally asked, "How?"

A vague smile flickered across Harry's face before he much more visibly shuddered. He answered when he stopped shuddering. "Well, when I came here, Draco was in the Girls Dorms."

Some of the Inner circle obviously caught the glint in Harry's eyes and the slight humour trace in his voice, and tried to not laugh, too much.

Voldemort smiled, a less frightening smile then others he had thus far shown, but still quite frightening. "I wonder how he even managed to get in there, never mind why he went there in the first place."

"The why I can answer. The why, I won't tell you because even you my lord, will not want to be haunted by the image the Why conveys." At this, Harry shuddered, albeit over exaggeratedly. He smiled a little when he saw a Death Eater across from him collapse, silencing spell obviously working to stop his laughter from reaching any ears.

Voldemort paused in his reaction, before asking, "How?" pointing at the carcass off to the side.

Harry grinned maniacally, "A simple combination of the inferius, imperius and a transfiguration spell."

Harry smiled. This would help in the future.

"Why did Draco not answer my call?"

Harry frowned. "He probably knew about this and wants to go back to being regular Death Eater instead of Inner Circle." Harry grinned and added, "Probably something to do with having an itch after every meeting."

Voldemort scowled, and cast the Cruciatus immediately on Harry. Harry shuddered, but held in his screams of pain. When the spell was lifted, Harry imperceptibly struggled to stand upright again. After a few seconds, it got easier though.

"You have a significantly high pain tolerance threshold, Mr Radcliffe."

Harry gave a cheeky grin, nodded and said almost lazily, "You would have one too if you played Quidditch. Knowing you though, you probably did… Keeper, right?"

Voldemort frowned and nodded. "If you are quite finished, Mr Radcliffe, we must begin our meeting."

Harry went all business. The change in his demeanour was noticed straight away as he took his place in the Inner Circle.

Voldemort took a moment to compose himself, let the inner circle reform of all members. Those not of the Inner circle left the room, understanding that this was not for their ears.

With the door closed, Voldemort Walked around inside the circle.

"We gather today friends, Old and New, to prepare the final stages. Dear old Dumbledore has-"

And on it went for an hour, Voldemort either gave the orders to specific Death Eaters verbally, to which everyone could hear, or conjured or summoned out of thin air parchment with those orders printed, handing them out to specific Death Eaters.

As the meeting was finishing up, Voldemort turned to Harry.

"Mr Radcliffe. Together, we shall demoralise the Wizarding World. But first, I need to know your skill level with due-"

Harry drew a wand and immediately cast Expelliarmus verbally, making sure he looked like and sounded like a Desperate Harry Potter. Voldemort recovered from his surprise long enough to deflect the spell.

Harry gave Voldemort a grin, and said, "I caught you off guard just then. If I were Harry Potter, I wouldn't have verbalised it, never mind so loudly. Even with my loud verbalisation, you barely deflected it in time. Proof enough of my Skill, or would you like to go 1 on 1, No Unforgivables or irreversible curses, hexes or jinxes."

Voldemort scowled, and stood near the centre of the circle. Harry stepped opposite him, transfigured his clothes into that of a Gryffindor uniform and smiled at the Dark Lord. "so I know the limits introduced when duelling someone while in a uniform." Harry informed him.

"Intriguing. Begin." Voldemort said, and just as he finished, he had already flung a spell Harry recognised as a 5th year transfiguration spell.

As they duelled, the Death Eaters were amazed. While Radcliffe was treating this part like a real duel and as if he were Harry Potter, looking desperate and everything, he was obviously not giving it his all, while the Dark Lord was becoming increasingly frustrated with being unable to hit the student. Some spells were dodged while the rest either bounced off or were absorbed by shields. The Inner Circle had already cast a duelling enclosure shield, so no spells could get past them except the Unforgivables, which the combatants weren't allowed to use for this testing duel.

Harry saw that the Dark Lord was tiring physically, and resorting to shielding himself more and more.

Harry smirked internally, and decided to have some fun, thanks to his recently acquired, via Dumbledore, skills with transfiguration and charms.

Casting a spell-bouncing charm on the floor near Voldemort, He made it seem like he was weakening, and Voldemort went back onto the offensive, until he was caught by a stunner, that had rebound of the charm on the floor.

Harry saw the others drop the duelling shield, but whispered to them to be quiet a moment. With a quick charm to Voldemort, and an area-charm to block view from the death eaters – who could still watch due to the 1-way nature of the spell, Harry was ready.

Making sure he sounded hysterical, like he was in a mind-dream again, he cast a modified sonorous/quietus spell – a combination to make his voice raspy and echo-y.

Voldemort woke up with a shudder, then felt the pain from his mental connection with Harry. He looked at him, and Harry said hysterically…

"Get out of my h-h-Head!" And making it look like he was concentrating on Occlumency, Harry jumped up while Voldemort clutched his head to clear it, not noticing Harry's movement… the spell dropped and the next thing Voldemort knew, Harry was above him no longer wearing Hogwarts robes, concern etched on his face while holding a hand out. "You alright? I might have overpowered that Stunner abit…"

Voldemort grabbed his hand, and Harry pulled him up, and the meeting went on from there, the Death Eaters not daring to tell their Dark Lord that the new initiate had pranked him.

--

Harry collapsed in his favourite chair in the Slytherin Common room, rubbing his temples. Since it was so late he wasn't expecting anyone to be awake, so he jumped when he heard Draco's voice.

"You look like shit."

Harry looked at the blonde, and said, "Am I brown?"

Draco frowned, then said, "Hey, It was a joke."

Harry smiled faintly. "Yes… nice." Harry shook his head slowly, and closed his eyes, trying to work his headache into his scar to send over to Voldemort. He was not succeeding at all.

--

Harry, Pansy, Draco, Daphne, Gregory and Vincent were sat in the Hogs Head, just having a quiet drink when Harry got an itch on his left arm. He knew what was going to happen, so he gave a pointed look to Pansy, his arm, then left the pub without a word.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked at him, then his arm, then continued on her conversation with Daphne. Draco's eyes widened, then he heard a commotion from outside. He got up to look out the door but Pansy held him down. Suddenly, there were screams, and someone ran in and said, "It-It-.. It's You-Know-Who… Outside… Duelling Harry Potter!" before the guy fainted.

Draco's eyes widened, and in whispered tones, asked, "Dan was Harry?"

Pansy smiled slightly, shook her head and said, "Demoralising plan." In the same whispered tone before looking around, obviously acting like she was afraid, only fooling everyone except her friends.

--

Harry threw another Expelliarmus at Voldemort, who due to his previous Duel with 'Dan', knew how little effort he was putting into the act.

"Duel me like a Man Potter! Or are you too weak!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, and shot back as Voldemort was almost clipped by that one, "I'm not the one who got beat 5 times by a kid! Expel-"

Voldemort had sent a non-verbal spell at Harry while he was taunting – exactly as planned. He was knocked down, but he rolled to the side and fired off a stunner before clambering up again and began casting quicker and quicker. Voldemort began to favour shields, and Harry made it look like he was getting weaker magically and physically.

"You're no match for me Potter." Voldemort said as Harry stopped casting. "Avada-"

Harry shouted out a bludgeoning curse so loudly even Voldemort winced as he hastily put up a shield. Harry gulped as the shield partially deflected the spell back onto him and he felt tremendous pain from his legs, but was satisfied that he at least got to hurt Voldemort this time – just to make it look like a genuine fight.

He made a show of apparently passing out as Voldemort fled, and saw Pansy and Neville run for him from the other side of the street. Together, they picked him up and hauled him back to Hogwarts, to the Hospital Wing.

Pansy, seeing no one was in the wing, sealed the doors.

Harry settled into the Bed, saw the only people around were the 2 who brought him, saw Neville staring at his left arm, about to turn murderous, when he chuckled and asked, before fainting, "Tell him, Pansy."

**A/N** DUN DUN DUUUUN! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!

And another 2 month wait?

_Evil Grin._


	7. Loony Two

**Pieces of My Soul**

**Chapter 6**

_He made a show of apparently passing out as Voldemort fled, and saw Pansy and Neville run for him from the other side of the street. Together, they picked him up and hauled him back to Hogwarts, to the Hospital Wing._

_Pansy, seeing no one was in the wing, sealed the doors._

_Harry settled into the Bed, saw the only people around were the 2 who brought him, saw Neville staring at his left arm, about to turn murderous, when he chuckled and asked, before fainting, "Tell him, Pansy."_

--

Neville blinked, and looked fearfully at Pansy Parkinson. "T-t-Tell M-me what?" he squeaked, inching his hand to his wand.

Pansy shook her head, pulled out her wand with her fingertips holding it on the wrong end, and put it on the table. "Best be quick, I need to heal him up soon…" she muttered to herself.

"Be quick with what?" Neville asked, braver then before, still not drawing his wand yet, although he now had a good grip on the handle.

"Yes. Harry is wearing a Dark Mark, but No, he is not a Death Eater."

Neville blinked.

"Infact… he's a spy, for the Order of the Phoenix."

Neville shook his head, and eloquently said, "Huh?"

Pansy sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed, picked up her wand and began healing Harry, while in between incantations, telling Neville some things.

"Near the start of the year, Harry bumped into me. I started flirting with him, but… dear god he was so clueless then. He thought I was trying to put him into enough of a stupor so I could effortlessly stun him. So, he stunned me.

"Next thing I knew, He woke me up, looking different. From that moment on, I knew 2 people who were actually the one and the same. Harry Potter and 'Daniel Radcliffe'. Shortly before we were recruited into the Death Eaters by one of the Inner Circle, He revealed to me and a few others his real identity, but put us, well, under a charm. It's strange, I can only tell you about this because he has allowed it however. Then, we, that is to say, Harry, the others, and I were recruited.

"We formed a team, and worked well together. No Secrets between us, even though we did not share information."

Neville interrupted, "If you didn't share information, how did you have no secrets?"

Pansy smiled slightly as she healed up a broken rib; obviously Neville wanted to believe it enough to interrupt her. "While we don't share information that could be used against us should someone try to invade our minds – and are successful, that information isn't hidden on purpose. Should one of us learn bits of information from another by accident, it is treated like you would… treat telling someone that, Weasley was in Hogsmeade on the first weekend visit to refill his large sweets supply."

Neville chuckled slightly, before remembering whom he was talking to.

"So… How did he get that?" he pointed to the dark mark.

Pansy sighed, "There's something about the Dark Mark. Don't ask me, I don't know beyond what I'm about to tell you… It makes the person marked loyal to those involved in the Marking. For me, when I was marked, it was the one who recruited us, with the help of 2 others. That is marking an Initiate, or rather, a low-level Death Eater. When I become a Mid-Level, 7 would be involved in marking, and an Inner Circle? An irreversible version, cast by 9 with a 10th to whom loyalty is given primarily… Thankfully Voldemort did not know that the low and mid levels, as long as he isn't involved in the marking, didn't automatically make me, or the other Low and Mid-levels, loyal to him.

"The ones involved in my Marking, was my tutor, along with Professor Snape and Harry. He could do it, since he had disguised himself as Another Death Eater… Lucius Malfoy."

Neville's eyes bulged. "How?"

Pansy hesitated, then said, "I, guess I could tell you but I don't want to, in case Harry doesn't want me to tell that yet. He can himself, if he wants, but this one is too big to not keep secret. Only Harry's team and Dumbledore know."

Neville frowned, "Harry's Team?"

Pansy nodded, "The ones recruited together with me and Harry. A team of 5, Harry leads us. He's really good at it. We don't work as well as we do when not together.

"When the team, except for him, were marked, Harry had himself disguised as Lucius Malfoy, then we used an illusion to make it seem like he was obliviated. The real Malfoy would then, hearing from Rookwood, know that his knowledge of who we really are is hidden, and he won't be able to give us up even through Veritaserum, A truth-"

"I know what Veritaserum is." Neville interrupted smoothly. "One thing, who came up with this infiltration plan?"

Pansy smirked. "Harry."

Frowning, Neville asked again, getting same response.

"Anyway… with him as one of the 3 to mark us, our loyalties would be to the dominant person. The Dominant is determined through strongest magically when marked. Thus, Harry. After marking us, each time he was near Magical Exhaustion and had replenishment potions ready.

Then it came for him to be marked and I was going to do it, but apparently Voldemort wanted to mark him himself."

Neville gasped. "What does that mean?"

Pansy smiled. "We came up with a way to nullify the loyalty part of the mid-level, and unknowingly, High-level versions of the Marking ceremony. Since we couldn't take the place of an Inner Circle member to do the marking who was not completely loyal, we had to remove one. Thus came a hole in the plans, which Voldemort is not aware of.

"Since it is 7, and himself, or 9, and himself, he assumes it is stronger when 6 and himself, 8 and himself, but has always used it as outlined when he originally found the marking ceremony. In both cases, he is involved for Loyalty and Communication parts only. The Communication part he doesn't completely on his own, while the others reinforce his own Loyalty charm that is built into the mark. The others do the mark."

Neville frowned. "But if you removed…"

"We did, but had to make it look like we didn't. We learned from Draco, that he was going to be one of the ones involved in marking Harry. So, he came up with a way to make it seem, to everyone but Draco, that Draco was there. As for getting Draco to not go… We made it seem like Voldemort asked Draco not to come, big secret plan, don't tell even his father."

"Someone Impersonated Draco?"

Pansy shook her head. "We were all going to bear witness, so no. What we did do, was send, in Draco's place, a Leg of bull, transfigured and animated, to look exactly like, and behave exactly like, Draco. We managed to even tie in Draco's memories so it could answer questions about his past in case of anti-infiltration techniques. Harry had to steal Grangers' Side-project essay so we could learn to work it. Draco, through out this, was in the girls dorm with his girlfriend."

"I thought you and Draco… while cheating on him with Harry…"

"Nope. Well, the first part, making the last part only partly right."

"So you and Harry…?"

"Yes."

"Who's with Draco? I mean, Malfoy…"

"You know, the past few years, Malfoy has been acting? He doesn't, hate you all, but as a Slytherin, with Snape as Head of House…"

"Just answer my question Pansy."

Pansy smiled. "Daphne."

"Not Double-D Daphne?"

Pansy frowned, "Double-D?"

Neville blushed, and almost inaudibly muttered, "Bra-size."

Pansy grinned. "Ah, I see. No, she isn't a DD. C-cup, if you must know. And don't tell Draco I told you that. Infact…" Pansy frowned. "Don't tell anyone I told you those 2 are together. If his dad got a rumour about it…"

"Anyway… What happened with Harry's marking?"

"Well, since one of the marking people wasn't there, (but they didn't know that) While the Mark still appeared, with the communication part to it as well, the Loyalty wouldn't take hold completely. And when those involved dies, since the Mark is not fully established, it will begin to unravel. With all of them dead, the Mark becomes just a tattoo, and can be removed like a normal, non-magical one. If Voldemort just goes, It'll behave like Snape's' did and if Voldemort were to somehow cheat death again, coming back later, it will be like Snape's is still."

"Snape is…"

"A spy too. But for the Order, and Voldemort knows damn well that. The only reason he's still alive. When we're in place, we'll make it so Voldemort can't kill Snape while he escapes and his betraying the Inner Circle is made obvious to the others."

"Why are you telling me all this, not that I don't see the pattern emerging…"

Pansy smiled. "Harry trusts you, and that's something that people earn, with him."

Neville frowned. "I've done nothing to earn his trust, I just never-"

"Exactly. You never did anything to make him not trust you. You're more deserving of it then I, or any of the Slytherins are, more then any of the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even a lot of your own Gryffindors, are. And that includes Weasley and Granger, although they have at least earned some of it back."

"What about Dark Magic, you'll be learning a lot…"

"Not to worry, as we're young and our magic cores only stop growing when we're about 20, using the addictive side of Dark Magic can damage us greater, that much you know. What you don't know, is that it can be siphoned off, before it irreparably damages our cores with darkness. Also, since the spells and dark magic addiction is partly mental, addiction make us less sane then we already are."

"You're…"

Pansy gave Neville a glare, "We obviously don't have a shred of sanity; we _are_ trying to infiltrate the Inner Circle."

"You were saying?"

"Oh, right. Anyway, while learning the dark magic, we use what is termed a 'Dark' healing spell, but it's not dark at all, depending on how it is used."

"What do you mean? Like, it siphons the dark magic off?"

"Yes, but it's termed 'dark' since it is used by the Fanatic Death Eaters to turn more people to their side, by siphoning off their own dark magic addiction onto them. The light-side can use it to heal those people, so sometimes it can become a battle between who can do it quicker? The one who is removing it completely, or the one transferring it from themselves or others to the victim? It's an unknown part of this war, a part that Dumbledore wants to fight more then any other, since it could determine allegiances in the future, after this war. Only your Order knows about this, outside of the Inner Circle."

Neville froze. "You know it because…" Neville glanced at Harry, "is…"

"yes."

"What about that Legilimency and Occlumency I overheard Harry mention in fifth year?"

"You knew about that?"

Neville nodded, and said, "Overheard, and researched Occlumency. I knew the cover story for the lessons were bogus. Harry's better then me when it comes to remembering them, even though,"

"Even though you're second in the class when it comes to first time making a new one correctly. Granger helps you before each class, doesn't she?"

Neville nodded, and said, "If you're on the good side, call her Hermione, and Ron, Ron."

Pansy looked up again from her administrations to the still unconscious Harry. "What did Miss Brown call him during their rather short time together?"

"Won Won." Neville laughed, staring far off, remembering all the fights that particular relationship caused in the common room. "and short time? It was only a week!"

Pansy smiled, and turned back to Harry, and finished up all the internal injuries. "All done."

Neville frowned, "what about his…"

"Cover. People don't want to think that mission was for the Dark Lord as an attempt to demoralise everyone, and this guy being an imposter, or even, Harry being on his side. Now, I make him look like he has a lot more injuries, which will subtly tell Madam Pomfrey to keep him here but that he doesn't need to be here. A few skirmishes with Death eaters in the next few weeks and he'll probably have his own room, so it will be less of a big deal to make him look severely injured. By the end of the war, he should have a bigger file then you, Longbottom." Pansy teased.

"Hey, I resemble that remark."

"Isn't it Resent?"

"I don't resent it. I mean, it's true so far, I do have the…"

"Largest of the school?"

Neville scowled at her, annoyed yet slightly happy at the teasing.

"Lighten up, Longbottom."

"My name is Neville"

"It is also Longbottom."

"That's the family name."

"Even so…"

"Don't be so formal, everytime you say it I have to resist the urge to look behind me for my gran!"

"really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Longbottom."

"Grrr."

"Did you just attempt a growl?"

"…"

"well?"

Neville flicked his thumb from his nose.

Pansy gave him a Mock-Glare. "Do you flick your thumb at me sir?"

"Yes I do flick my thumb at you madam."

"What is this, A common room?" came a grunt from Harry. He was awake.

"Yes." Pansy and Neville answered at the same time.

"It is not." Harry replied, slightly amused.

"It is a commonly used room." Neville pointed out in a slightly formal tone.

Harry just gave him the benefit of a Green-Eyed-Glare, but it didn't phase Neville at all, who added, "Mr Potter, you are a male, and I am a male; therefore you are unable to give me nor any other member of the male species the benefit of a sufficiently scary death glare."

Harry turned to Pansy, who held her hands up, and said, "Don't get me involved in your Gryffindor jokes."

"It's not a Gryffindor joke." Harry and Neville replied.

"Okay, fine. Deny the inescapable truth."

"Which is?" they asked.

"The Death Glare works only for women."

"It Doesn't Not." Harry replied.

Pansy just gave him it, and he unconsciously moved down his bed a little, and hesitantly said, "I only meant it doesn't just work for women."

Pansy let up on it, and said, "Try it on Gregory, or any of the others then."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

"Thought so."

"Irritating wench."

"Insufferable Gryffindor."

"Bloody Slytherin."

"Man."

"Woman."

"And don't you forget it!"

Neville looked between them, then summed up the entire conversation since entering the wing, "You two are insane."

--

**A/N**  
Yes, yes I know, not the most popular of my fics, I don't think, but of all of them, I got hit with the muse to write this, even though I'm supposed to be writing an edit for emeraldBears' Second Chance fic, Link in my Favourites. If no one noticed, this is a double-update, since I finished of Chapter 5, but didn't stop there, and it came in at 10 pages, so, here it is, split into 2. Don't ask when I'll update - no clue whatsoever. Haven't even written anything, other then this and the start of editting second chance, for like, 2 months or so, despite trying to force it out.


End file.
